1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for correcting for parallax in an electronic camera having a finder optical system separate from a photographing optical system, and also relates to apparatus and method for adjusting the parallax.
2. Description of Related Art
In automatic focusing electronic cameras having a photographing optical system and a finder optical system separate from the photographing optical system, there are various known mechanisms for adjusting parallax which occurs due to deviation of the optical axes of the optical systems, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 60-70411 and 60-33541.
However, in a known parallax correcting apparatus as disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Publication No. 60-70411, in which a frame defining a finder field of view is moved in response to an object distance signal output from an object distance measuring device, the finder field of view moves during viewing of the object and, accordingly, it is difficult for a photographer to view the object. In addition to the foregoing, no precise correction of the parallax can be performed in the known parallax adjusting apparatus.
In a known parallax correcting mechanism as disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Publication No. 60-33541, in which a photographic lens is moved in accordance with the object distance, an image forming area on a film or a solid state imaging device moves, resulting in a complex and large parallax correcting mechanism.